The present invention relates to a quick connect hose connector for transferring liquefied gas fuel from a pressurized storage tank to a fuel tank for a vehicle or other appliance.
A number of vehicles, such as forklift trucks, operate on propane or other LP gas, which is stored in a fuel tank on a mobile vehicle. These fuel tanks require refilling periodically, which is typically from a large fixed or mobile storage tank. In a commercial operation for filling motor fuel cylinders with LP gas or propane for forklift trucks, a fuel distribution center may fill up to 3,000 tanks per day.
At the present time, the most common means for filling fuel tanks or cylinders employs a screw connector wherein a threaded female coupling on a fuel hose is threaded on a threaded male fitting mounted on the outlet of a mobile fuel tank. Threading and unthreading a screw connector involves a great deal of time, and the repetitive action can promote operator injury, such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
Some quick connect fittings have been developed, but they have thus far been cumbersome and expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide a quick connect fitting for connecting a fuel supply hose to a threaded fitting on a storage tank that is simple and safe, preserves fuel, and maintains an appropriate level of sealing force over a range of operating conditions.